Memories
by E.P. Wat.s
Summary: Heinrich has always been able to remember his past life, his life as the Holy Roman Empire. What happens when people from his past begin to appear in the present?
1. Chapter 1

It's a short first chapter, but there's more coming, and this ones kind of like a prologue.  
Anyway, I got the idea and couldn't get it out of my head...So I wrote it. : O

Disclaimer: I dont own.

Enjoy!

Review! Follow! Favorite! All that good stuff!

* * *

Heinrich rolled over, his eyes fluttering open as the sun shone through his window. He sat up and sighed, running a hand through his blond hair, glancing at his clock. He reluctantly stood up and went to get ready for the day, a bit upset he couldn't have slept longer. He had been having another one of those dreams. The dreams that weren't really dreams, but rather...memories. This one had been a new one. An interesting new one.

He had dreamt of the girl again, the girl that was almost always in the dreams. She wore that little green dress with the apron and the white bandana holding her red brown hair back. Her smile made him flustered every time he saw it. He loved her. With all his heart.

In this particular dream, he had found her outside painting, and had joined her. She had tried to teach him to paint better, but when she put her hand over his, he had freaked out and ran.

Heinrich chuckled, finding the way she always made him so nervous a little amusing. But then again, it wasn't really him she was affecting. In a way, yes. But technically, it was him in the past. His past life.

For as long as he could remember, he had been able to recall his past life's memories as easily as if they were his current self's.

Currently, he was known as Heinrich Beilschmidt, born on Germany, and who moved to America at six due to his father's work, student at ((A/N *sarcasm* super original name time Orz)) Hetalia High School, lover of spaghetti. But in the past, he was much more. He was an empire.

The Holy Roman Empire.

And that girl he loved, was the nation of Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer goes here.**

* * *

Heinrich got ready for school the same way he always did, and the morning was pretty uneventful. He got dressed, brushed his hair, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and packed his backpack and left for school. School was just that. School. However, during art he couldn't help but blush a little, remembering the newest memory.

As he walked home, only living a few streets away from the school, he noticed a group of rather loud foreigners outside a cafe. He stopped, staring at them, for reasons he didn't understand, finding himself becoming incredibly interested. I mean yeah, it wasn't ever day people from out of town came, let alone people from different countries, so of course he'd be a little intrigued, but he was a lot intrigued. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation, placing a few of the accents. There was a rather rude Italian man, who looked sort of familiar, a Hispanic man, Spanish or Mexican, he wasn't sure which, never having met either before. There were also two Germans, and he smiled a little as the paler one, albino by the look of him, told a bad sex joke to the stiff looking blonde one in their native tongue. A long haired blonde man came out and wrapped one arm around the Spanish man and one around the albino, whispering something that made the Spaniard laugh, and caused the albino to hit him. The blonde. Now he looked familiar. Even more so than the Italian had.

Heinrich's eyes widened a bit when he was able to place the face. It couldn't be...that was impossible. He was about to shake the thought clear from his head, and continue on his way, when the Frenchman noticed him staring, eyes widening a little as well. He watched him muttered something, the two he was holding close following his gaze. He took a step back, holding the strap of his backpack tighter. The albino freed himself from the blonde s hold and started running towards him. That was when Heinrich realized that yeah, it was time to start running. He raced home, shutting and locking the door, feeling safer that way even though he had outrun the other a while ago.

He went up to his room, dropping his bag on his bed and falling back onto it, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Neither of his parents would be home for a while, and after seeing who he was pretty sure he saw, he was ready to just take a nap before doing his homework and chores, because seeing that face brought so many memories out of the back of his mind.

* * *

The meeting that day had ended early, seeing as they had been unable to get anything done, and they had decided to just try again the next day. After the meeting, most of the nations went off to find something to eat- that wasn't fast food. Prussia, who had left way before everyone else, had already picked a place, a place he knew none if the other nation's would fond because he was just that awesome. (Really, he had hid inside when an angry dog started chasing him, but that's beside the point.)

He had run back to get the rest of his trio and his brother, the two Italies tagging along as well. He lead the, back, bragging about bein so awesome and finding such an awesome place before anyone else had, something most of them just tuned out. They all got their food and sat down to eat, however because of who they are, they didn't really stay doing that. Italy had gone back to the kitchen, disappointed in his pasta, and was busy teaching the staff how to cook it right. France had followed a waitress in, attempting to get her number, while Spain cuddled with Romano, making the Italian turn red and let a out a string of swears. Prussia decided it was time to play a game he liked to call "Be so Awesome it makes West stop looking so serious". The object of the game was to make Germany's permascowl go away for at least two seconds.

He gave up when his best joke didn't work.

France came back out, sighing.

"I was rejected. She was taken." He shrugged, smiling a bit. "'Er loss~" he chuckled, grabbing his friends and pulling them close, his hands totally not slipping down into their back pockets. "I bet 'er man is as small as Prussia is, ohonhonhonhon~"

"Ah! Good one Fran!" Spain replied, laughing. He laughed harder when Prussia smacked France, shutting things about being five meters- no, five MILES long. France opened his mouth to respond, but something...or rather someone a cross the street caused him to stop. Their eyes met, and he could see so much hurt and hatred in those eyes, and he knew that that boy was exactly who he thought.

"Mon dieu..." he breathed, not noticing as the other two thirds of his trio looked towards where he was looking as well. Prussia's mouth dropped open, a hand flying up to cover it.

'That's him! That's my little bruder! It's him!' He thought, struggling to get out of France's hold, running towards the boy, mentally swearing when the blonde turned and ran. He could hear his friend's shouting for him to stop and come back, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. After years of trying to accept that he was dead, he came back, and Prussia wasn't about to lose him again.

Unfortunately that's exactly what he did.

The dog came back.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter numbergoeshere #  
"The next few days will be spent working on a project. You and a partner will pick an important event in history, and you'll have to find some creative way to present it to the class ((AN: I hate when they say that.)). I'll be assigning the partners, so listen for your name."

Heinrich sighed, resting his head in his hands. Knowing his luck, he would probably be partnered with someone he had never spoken to before in his life. Or worse, someone who would leave him to do all the work, and then take all the credit.((AN: hate that too.))

"Heinrich Behalten*, and Peter Kirkland** you two will be partners." Heinrich glanced over at his partner. Peter was in his gym class as well. Very hyper kid. He was always going on about some place called Sealand. The Sealandian smiled and waved, and Heinrich waved back a little. When the teacher finished reading out the list, he told the students to get with their partners and start brainstorming.

"Hi! I'm Peter!" Peter said happily, thrusting a hand out. Heinrich shook it, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Heinrich. So, what are we doing the project on?"

"Hmm...Well I'd like to do something related to S-" Peter started, only to be interupted by Heinrich raising a hand to stop him.

"Sealand, I know. I shouldn't have asked. I knew that would be your answer."

"Well um...what would you like to do?"

"Get this project over with." Heinrich said bitterly, not being a big fan of partner assignments. He always got an annoying partner. Peter laughed a bit.

"You're funny."

"I wasn't trying to be. Um...How about we do something easy, like the American Revolution?" Peter frowned a little.

"I know some people we could talk to about that. I'm not sure if they'd be willing to, but they might." He said a little quietly. His sudden change in attitude interested the other blonde.

"Oh? Are they historians?" Peter chuckled a little.

"Something like that. Anyway, why don't you come over after school and we can work on it? My brother'll be here so we can talk to him, and then we can try to call Alfred. So what do you say?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Alright! And while you're over there, I can show you all my pictures of Sealand!"

"E-Arthuuur! You here?" Peter called out, banging on the hotel room door.

"So...your brother lives in the hotel?" Heinrich asked, a little confused.

"No he lives in England, but he's here for business. He's in the government I guess you could say." The door opened, showing a tired, irritated Englishman with record breaking eyebrows.

"Peter. What do you need?"

"Arthur this is Heinrich, we're partners for a history assignment. We wanted to ask you some questions for it!"

"...Peter come in for a moment." Peter did as he was told, telling Heinrich to wait out in the hall for them.

"Yes?"

"That boy. You didn't tell him did you?" England asked softly, just in case Heinrich could hear them from outside.

"No! Of course not!" Peter replied, shaking his head. "I just said you know a lot about our topic!"

"Good. Before you bring him in, he looks an awful lot like Germany, doesn't he?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it yeah. Well he is German so maybe it's a German thing."

Heinrich sighed, leaning against the wall. He was bored already and Peter had just gone into the room!

A door to his left opened, and he froze, eyes locking with the man who exited through it. The man froze as well, mouth dropping open slightly.

"I-It's you again!" He gasped, quickly grabbing Heinrich's sleeve before he had a chance to try and run. "It's you!"

"Let go of me!" Heinrich snapped, trying to get free.

"You're name! What is it?" The man, who had an incredibly thick french accent, asked.

"Why should I tell you?! I don't even know you!"

"Ah, but your eyes say you do. Z'ey say you remember me, and zhat you fear me. And you hate me." France said quietly, smiling sadly.

"France-is! Let the poor boy go!" England yelled, having opened the door.

"Angleterre, 'e isn't who you think 'e is." France replied, not breaking eye contact with the reincarnated empire.

"Francis. Let him go." England ordered, pulling Heinrich away from the 'Frog'. "Come on Heinrich. Go sit with Peter. I'll be in once I'm done dealing with this pervert."

*random German last name. Can't use Beilschmidt cos technically he isn't related to Prussia and Germany in this life so they don't share a last name.  
**To get Peter to stop bugging him, England has him attending school in America. Needed for the plot to get moving OTL 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long. Had some real world shit to deal with.**

**Anyway! I don't own Hetalia.**

"So that's why we're here! So, jerk E-Arthur? Can you help us?" Sealand asked excitedly, knocking a scone out of Heinrich's hand. "No, don't eat that." He whispered. England stared down into his tea cup, staying silent for a moment.

"I...I see. Peter, Heinrich, I'm sorry but...I'm afraid I can't help you. I'd like to, I would, it's just...Peter it's getting close to... _that day, _and I don't want the two of you to have to see me in such a state. Why don't you go see Alfred? I think he's in the conference room packing up still."

"Oh, right. Sorry, we'll go ask him. He's more fun anyway!" Peter teased, grabbing Heinrich's hand and dragging him out of the room. "See you later, eyebrows!"

"Oi! You have my eyebrows too, you git!"

* * *

"Come on, Keeks! It'll be fun! I promise I can handle it this time, it doesn't look too scary!"

"America- san...you said that rast time as werr. And you screamed rike a rittre girr..."

"Pleeeeaaase, Japan? We haven't hung out in forever!" America got down on one knee, begging.

"America...we saw each other just rast week." Japan replied, sighing. America pouted, hugging the Asian nation.

"Come ooon! Lets at least go get lunch or something?" Japan made an odd noise, attempting to shove America off.

"Hai! Hai! Just ret go!"

"SWEET! Help me clean up and we can go to McDonalds or something!" Japan, having been expecting that, nodded and reluctantly began helping.

Peter burst through the doors just as the two finished, Heinrich not far behind.

"Hey! Mister Hero! We wanna talk to you about history!" Heinrich raised an eyebrow at the greeting.

_'Mister Hero?'_

"Hey Sealand!" America shouted back, having not noticed Heinrich yet. "Can it wait? Me and Japan are gonna go get lunch." Japan gasped, grabbing the American's arm and pulling him lower so he could reach his ear.

"There's a human with him!" He hissed, hoping the boy hadn't noticed the nation names.

"What? Crap." He whispered back, walking over towards the boys and reaching a hand out. "Hey there kid, I'm Alfred F. Jones, representative of the great U. S. of A." He told Heinrich, hoping that he could fix the problem like that.

"Um...Right. Heinrich Behalten."

_'They've found me. This has to be them. I don't recognize either of them but they're like me-er like him.'_

* * *

**It's short and kinda bad but I'm sick and wrote this all just now so it's the best I could do. I'll try to update soon.**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


End file.
